Flying Vending Machines
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: Melissa Hirogatchi, a weird girl in a weird city. As soon as she steps foot in Ikebukuro she gets hit with a flying vending machine, and the famous Izaya Orihara takes interest in her secrets. But what secrets does this weirdo have? IzayaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Nix: This is my new DRRR fanfic Flying Vending Machines. This fic has no exact set plot, no written timeline, no chapter guide and no set update times. All I'm going to do is randomly write what I feel like writing for it like a retard. I noticed though, my chapters had to be written after I made outfits for my character on Polyvore o_o Let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRR or any refences made.**

* * *

A young girl, no more than 20 years old stood on a train, her head bowed as she looked at a paper in her hand. She had straight black hair, with spots that had been dyed blue and sat upon her head messily, large blue eyes that had an odd yet good looking eyeliner line design going down to her cheek. Her skin was pale and she had rather high cheekbones her lips a soft red color. On both ears she had a pair of earrings that spanned the length of the shell of her ear, with black chains and dangling black crosses.

On the girls neck was a black collar, it was a simple black velvet strip that went around her neck, and resting on that velvet was white metal, bent into the shape of an eye socket. In those sockets was two blood red eye pieces of glass. The metal went down and met in the middle with a small red jewel. She wore black fingerless gloves that laced up along the arm and a ring on her right ring finger with a red jewel. But it was her attire that really brought people's attention to the girl.

She was tall, pale and skinny. She stood 5'7 even with large breasts. She wore a corset that had a top, going over her shoulders and ending with two inches of sleeves. There was a belt like buckle, holding the two shoulder straps together and a belt at the bottom that was attached. She had a dark red and black mini skirt on as well that had a very gothic look to it, and her boots. She wore elevator boots with a stiletto heel, making her stand three or four inches taller than her 5'7 height. They laced up with ribbon and went all the way up to her mid-thigh; coupled with her mini skirt it showed a portion of her thighs.

This oddball girl was Melissa Hirogatchi. Melissa easily ignored the looks being cast her way, waiting for her stop. It wasn't long before the train stopped where she was to get off. Ikebukuro, a large and diverse city with some rather odd things happening within, she moved with a large group of people to get off the train, only to get pushed through the crowd into the train door.

Melissa yelped, losing her balance as she got shoved around in the crowd like a ragdoll until she got tossed into a cement pillar that held the roof of the underground station up. She panted, sighing as she sank down the pillar slightly, rubbing her shoulder and curling her lip. She sighed and stood up, her shoulder hurting a bit. How odd though, someone like her being pushed around like some unseen much shorter person.

"And to think mother said not to go to Tokyo." Melissa said, amused as she waited for the train to leave and crowds to lessen a bit. Her voice was low and soft and at times a bit gravelly. After a moment she moved off the wall and calmly walked towards the stairs the led outside. She had all her stuff shipped to her new apartment; her roommate would be showing up the next day. She wondered what her roommate was like.

Melissa walked out of the station into the daylight and stood on the sidewalk blinking to adjust her eyes. When her eyes were adjusted she heard yelling? She blinked a man with black hair prancing/running past her with a knife. She watched him go, tilting her head as she looked at him, the man looking back with reddish brown eyes. All of the sudden Melissa heard a woman cry out.

"Miss! Watch out!" the woman yelled. Melissa blinked and turned her head, only to come face to face with a flying vending machine?! The girl didn't have long to ponder on why there was a flying vending machine before it hit her head on with a loud noise.

The bystanders watched at the girl let out a strangled cry, cut off by the machine hitting her before both the girl and machine went flying through the air. The black haired man and the blonde stopped short their eyes wide as the girl hit the ground, skid and rolled her eyes closed. The machine tumbling after her, the girl stopped, lying sprawled out on the ground. One hand by her head with her faced turned towards said hand. Her legs were bent towards the opposite direction her face was turned towards, her other hand draped over her stomach and her knees bent normally. The vending machine rolled... and landed on the girl.

A woman screamed and both fighting men stopped, the blonde's eyes widened behind his blue tinted glasses, seeing the girl's arm sticking out from under the machine. The black hair man snickered.

"Uh ohhhh Shizu-chan you killed her!" He sang. "All well, I'll let you clean up the mess." And with that he disappeared. But his face fell into a grim frown. From his point of view he had seen something very… odd. When the girl was crushed there was a red light? Interesting. The man pranced off.

The blonde, Shizu-chan, as the black haired man called him ran over and lifted the machine off the odd, unconscious girl. He was surprised to see she wasn't a pancake. He scooped her up and ran off to get help. All the while Melissa lay limp; her black and blue hair plastered to her face her breathing soft.

Welcome to Ikebukuro.

* * *

**Nix: Indeed, welcome to Ikebukuro Melissa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nix: Not much to say other than. Shizuo you brute, but I still luffles you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRR and any references made.**

* * *

Large blue eyes slowly fluttered open and the girl owning them groaned softly. Her body ached. _Fuck what happened?_ She looked around, lying on a couch in a strange house. She frowned deeply, slowly sitting up as she heard to spine popping at the movement. She turned her neck both ways, popping it as well. She frowned, moving and putting her heeled boots on the ground, fixing them. She blinked when a man darted in with glasses and messy brown hair.

"Oh you're awake! Good!" The man exclaimed. "I'm Shinra, the doctor you were taken too."

"On yeah….. I got smashed by a flying vending machine?!" She exclaimed, flailing. "How do vending machines fly?!" Shinra sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh wellllll Shizuo threw it." He said. Melissa blinked. "Shizuo… Ohhh Shizu-chan?" Shinra flailed and fell over.

"Don't call him that! It makes him mad!" Melissa blinked.

"Ohhh so that black haired man called him that to make him mad? Wait he threw that thing on his own?!" She asked her eyes wide in awe. Shinra nodded.

"Yes his name is Shizuo Heiwajima; he's the strongest man in Ikebukuro. The blacked haired man is Izaya Orihara, Shizuo hates him. He's and information broker and a pretty scary guy, Shizuo was throwing the vending machine at him, but it hit you by accident." Shinra explained. Melissa nodded gently, humming.

"Oh. Okay." She said calmly, smiling.

"Shizuo's a really nice guy you shouldn't hate him." Shinra said.

"Why would I hate him?" She asked blinking. Shinra blinked at her in shock. "I mean it was an accident, and I wasn't seriously hurt clearly, just a few bumps and scrapes." She said, smiling.

Yes the girl hit by a vending machine only had a few bumps and scrapes.

Melissa stood, smiling. "Welp thanks for fixing me up and keeping me until I was better Shinra." She sang. "but I should be going. Maybe I'll see you around?" She asked, looking at the doctor, who blinked and nodded his head rapidly.

"Uh yeah! Be safe!"

"Well I try to be, but the occasional flying vending machine tends to slip me up." She joked. Shinra laughed, letting her out.

"Do you know where you are going?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. Seriously thank you Shinra." She said, smiling at the man calmly. He nodded and the girl walked out. He closed the door and hummed.

"What a strange girl." He mused, walking back into the depths of his apartment.

Melissa walked from the apartment and down the stairs, running her hand through her hair as she sighed. She rubbed her shoulder, the one that took the impact. It was bruised that was for sure. Good thing she had just enough time to brace. Melissa walked down the street calmly, in thought. What a way to be welcomed to Ikebukuro. Melissa turned her head, hearing…horses? She saw a black motor cycle and a rider clad in black with a yellow helmet. She hummed, watching it pull into the building she just left. Interesting~ Melissa continued down the street calmly, humming in thought as she looked herself over. She knew she was untouched for the most part. Melissa walked calmly, looking at the paper with her apartment address on it.

It was getting to be late, more and more gang members could be seen. Mostly the Yellow Scarves as they were called. Melissa walked calmly, but hurried her step in order to avoid a confrontation with one of them. She hummed calmly, seeing the building she walked over to it. Calmly she stepped inside and blinked, seeing the blonde man in the lobby.

He was tall and wore a bar tenders suit with blue tinted glasses. He looked over and caught sight of the strange girl, his eyes getting wide. Melissa merely smiled and waved at him. The dyed blonde blinked at her in slight shock as she walked over, smiling.

"Hey you're Shizuo right? Do you live here too?" Melissa asked. He blinked and nodded.

"Yeah." He said with a grunt. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yerp." Melissa chirped, grinning. "No flying vending machine can kill my awesomeness." She said, but smiled at him calmly. "Seriously though, don't be worried. I'm okay and it was an accident, I have no reason to be mad at you or hate you, or really be scared of you." She said, smiling up at the tall man. He blinked down at her and watched as she turned towards the stairs. "Anyway, see you around neighbor!" she sang, beginning to go up the stairs to her floor. Finally she reached the fifth floor and walked down the long hallway, looking for her door number.

She frowned, seeing the door to her apartment was cracked open slightly. Melissa furrowed her brows and pushed open her door only to blink.

"Well helllllooooo."

* * *

**Nix: who do you think is in her apartment? hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nix: I know it's short, but meh**

**Disclaimer; I don't owwwnnnn**

* * *

"Well hellllloooooo" Melissa said, coming face to face with another female just shorter than herself. The other female looked up at Melissa blinking her multicolored eyes. Her right eye was a beautiful honey brown color that had stenciled eye makeup on it in the shape of a vine and flower going up the outer side of her eye. Her left eye was a vibrant blue with a green/blue butterfly stenciled on. She had light colored skin, ruby red lips and odd colored hair. The right side of the girl's hair was black and the left was bleached white, pulled into two curly pigtails going down each side of her head. She wore a black fedora with a black bow on it, a short black tank top dress and grey pant/shoe type things that laced all the way up, and she had a black thumb ring on.

"Hi, I'm Cathy." She said, her voice soft like she wasn't used to speaking loudly, or much at all. Melissa held out her hand.

"I'm Melissa, your roommate." She said, the shorter, shier girl took her hand and shook it, smiling up at the girl.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about not telling you but I got on an earlier flight that opened up." Cathy said.

"Nah it's fine, I got squished by a flying vending machine, I would have been here to greet you but I was at a doctor." Cathy blinked.

"What? A flying vending machine?!"

"Yerp, turns out our neighbor is the strongest man in Ikebukuro and accidently threw a vending machine at me." Melissa said nonchalantly.

"And you're okay?!" Cathy exclaimed, but rather softly.

"Yeah. Anyway we have stuff to unpack." Melissa said, smiling. Cathy nodded, they began to unpack and Melissa soon took a liking to the odd, quiet girl.

Cathy was a young American girl in hopes of picking up a job as a kawaii metal singer. Yes there is a such thing as kawaii metal…

Look up Baby Metal, it's awesome.

Cathy didn't have too high of expectations for it though, but the quiet girl could easily pick up the job as a model and work out something along there. Melissa merely wanted to learn more, she was expanding her schooling by coming to Japan. Though the 20 year old was in college by now she had always wished to come to the big city and learn how things were done here.

Melissa wanted to learn, she was eager to learn. Her mother insisted she go to Tokyo, but Melissa wished to come here. Ikebukuro was the place that spiked her interest and she felt she could gain so much from this place. And thus, she came. And already she knew, it was no mistake.

Melissa looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom, her fingers lightly brushing over the collar she had on. Her face suddenly split into a large insane grin.

"This is definitely the right choice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN**

* * *

Melissa whistled as she walked down the street, looking around in thought. Her hair was down and she had some tucked behind her left ear. It was the day after she got moved in and had decided to explore her new home. Her eye makeup was the same as yesterdays, as was the necklace she wore. Her lips were a deep black color, she wore a white corset top with black flower patterns, a black frumpy skirt with black and white striped thigh high socks, black and white striped fingerless gloves that went to her elbow, and knee high stiletto boots.

Cathy and she spent the night talking and getting to know each other, and it turned out they both liked weird things. So the oddball girl was pretty happy about that. She ignored the odd looks she got, calmly walking down the street, looking around. She blinked, suddenly stopping short when a cardboard cutout just randomly appeared before her…

"Well hello Miss Cutout, what are youuuu doing all alone in the street? Herrrmmmm?" Melissa asked, leaning down a bit to look the cut out in the eye. Suddenly two people popped up from behind the cutout, one man whose eyes seemed closed, and a girl with a cut hat. "Ah ha! I knew someone wouldn't leave this awesome cutout all alone!" Melissa exclaimed. The girl blinked, before sticking out her hand.

"Hi I'm Erika! That's Walker! That's Saburo and that Dotachin!" The man tagged 'Dotachin' sighed.

"Kadota." He said, Melissa grinned.

"I'm Melissa! It's nice to meet you guys." She chirped. It was obvious that her strange manner of dress caught their eye, but they seemed not to care.

"Ooohhh you were the girl that got hit with Shizuo's vending machine yesterday! Are you okay?" Erika asked, looking Melissa over. Melissa had a large, dark bruise over her right shoulder that moved down her back and up her neck a bit.

"Yeah, just a bit sore, and bruised." She said, rolling her shoulder and smiling.

"So ya new here?" Walker asked, peering at her. She nodded.

"Oh she can join us for lunch! And we can show her allll the best anime and manga stops!" Erika exclaimed, looking up at the girl. Melissa nodded, grinning.

"Sounds fun! I was just getting a bit hungry too!" She grinned, helping Erika and Walker get the stuff they bought in the van before climbing in with them calmly. She wasn't worried about being kidnapped or whatever that one would normally worry about. She sat between Erika and Walker, both of them staring at her.

"You dress weird." Erika said bluntly, like a little child. Melissa laughed softly and nodded.

"I do, but this is the style I like, and if it makes me a weirdo or noticeable then it does. I don't care if people don't like it. I do and that's all that matters." She said calmly, the others hummed and nodded. She looked out the window in thought.

"So what brings you to Ikebukuro?" Kadota asked, looking back at her from the front seat.

"The pursuit of knowledge one cannot gain in a small village." Melissa said, smiling. They made it to the restaurant and Melissa blinked, slipping out with them in thought. She saw a tall, black Russian accented man and happily walked over. The man looked at her, blinking her frowned.

"You're hurt?" He said, his accent thick.

"Oh, it's fine, I was just at the wrong end of a flying vending machine, I'm doing much better." Simon blinked, nodding he grinned.

"You come in, eat sushi! It makes you feel better!" Melissa beamed at the man.

"Okay!" She marched in with Kadota's group and they calmly got a private booth. She sat, her legs crossed and her knees bumping the table.

"So Melissa, you should know a few things." Kadota started, the girl nodded for him to continue. "Shizuo and Izaya aren't exactly people you want to hang around. Shizuo's okay, but when he gets angry he tends to throw things." Melissa nodded. "But Izaya is a different story all together. Stay as far away from him as you possibly can. He's bad news.' Melissa nodded, frowning.

"What exactly does Izaya do, might I ask, that makes him so feared?" She asked, frowning as Simon got them tea and took their orders.

"He's in information broker, but he enjoys fucking with people. He's got a bunch of teenage followers and what not, they will do anything for him, and I mean anything. There are a few who will kill themselves for him, and he uses these girls just for his own amusement. He starts all kinds of fights then leaves like a coward. He's just bad news all around." Melissa nodded.

"Okay." She said, frowning in thought. She saw Shizuo walk in and she grinned, waving. "Hiiiiiiii!" He looked over and grunted a hello, sitting down.

"Well then." Kadota said.

"We are neighbors, he probably just feels bad about hitting me yesterday." She said calmly, shrugging. Kadota nodded calmly. Simon brought their food and Melissa ate, smiling as she listened to Erika and Walker talk about all the anime stuff they got.

"So, what about the gangs around here?" Melissa asked Kadota hummed calmly.

"I'd stay away from the Yellow Scarves, and the few Blue Squares that are left." He said, frowning. "There is another gang, their okay. It's an anonymous online gang called the Dollars, anyone could be one, they aren't harmful or anything like that. They just do as they please and gather together for nonviolent things, stuff like that." He said. Melissa nodded.

"I see, well I'll be careful." She said, smiling. They ate calmly, chatting as Melissa smiled happy with her newfound friends. After they finished they paid and hopped up. Erika and Walker started dragging Melissa around, showing her all the anime stores. And Melissa was having happy otaku moments as well!

Before they knew it night had fallen upon them.

"Well we gotta go. See you soon!" Erika sang. Melissa nodded.

"Yeah see you guys soon!" Melissa chirped, before she turned, walking down the street calmly. She walked down the street and soon passed the train station, a blonde getting to the top and spinning around, a shy looking boy with wide grey eyes and black hair following the hyper blonde whom introduced him to the city.

"Welcome to Ikebukuro Mikado." The blonde said. Melissa walked out of earshot, but smirked slightly.

"Yes. Welcome." She murmured walking. As she neared her house she was unaware of the man in the shadows, watching her like a hawk, his previous prey Rio having been abandoned for this new prey.

"Melissa Hirogatchi, this should be very fun." He said, before he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nix: and shiiittt is going down!**

**Disclaimer; I DUN OWN**

* * *

Melissa on the ground panting, blood slipping past her lips, her vision was hazy at best and her head was spinning. She felt two hands scoop her up and someone throw her over his shoulder. Her face met the end of white fuzzies as the world became black.

What a pain in the ass.

**~Rewind to a few days earlier~**

Morning for Melissa was always the same, four cups of coffee, then shower then get dressed, then explore! She stood at the door, dressed in black and red strapless corset with a black short skirt. She wore odd boots that were spiked and had an odd sole to them, leather fingerless gloves, a leather jacket, a black pyramid spiked bracelet and her normal red eyed necklace. She was waiting for Cathy, who seemed to wear almost the same thing every day… Cathy walked over and smiled lightly, slipping out as Melissa shut and locked the door. She fixed her jacket, walking with her small friend calmly. Melissa had offered to walk the girl to her school every day since it seemed the gang activity was rising, and poor Cathy was so tiny.

Melissa smiled calmly, walking with the shorter girl calmly. "So how is it going on the job front?" she asked.

"Ah it's actually going pretty well, I already have two modeling agencies fighting over me." Cathy replied, smiling.

"That's wonderful." Melissa said, beaming.

"And what about you? Learning anything?" Cathy asked.

"Lot's actually. Glad I decided not to enroll in a public school and chose to go to college online, it makes wondering and learning about things through experience sooo much easier." Melissa said, looking around as they walked.

"That's good." Cathy said, flipping her fedora around in her hand calmly. They walked up to the school and Melissa hummed, seeing that Mikado kid from the bus stop some odd days back. She waved bye to Cathy, calmly turning and walking down the street once more.

Per usual Melissa just wondered around, watching the people whom passed by, near the lunch hour Melissa was happily walking to her new favorite restaurant, Russia Sushi. She grinned, seeing her favorite Russian standing outside with fliers and ran over. She hugged him, grinning. Simon liked hugs.

"Hi Simon!" She sang, Simon hugging her back and wiggling like a doofus.

"You come eat sushi again Melissa?" He asked, the girl nodded, beaming up at the man, who was a lot taller than her. She let go of the man, grinning as she walked inside. But once she reached the door an arm was slung over her shoulder, and her smile faded. Melissa's blue eyes flicked to her right and she frowned, seeing the one and only Izaya Orihara standing right beside her.

"Miss Hirogatchi is it?" He asked slyly, smirking at the girl. "Why don't you join me for lunch? It'll be my treat, as an apology for letting you get hit with that vending machine last week." With the boots she had on Melissa was eye level with the 5'10 informant, her eyes narrowing slightly at the gleam in his reddish brown ones. Throughout her head rang all the warnings people had given her since she'd arrived… but she merely grinned and shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She said, walking inside with him, Izaya getting the door for her. How gentlemanly. They walked in and Izaya led her to a private booth calmly, they sat down and a rather, suddenly weary Simon came and took their drink orders.

"I must say I'm surprised Melissa." He said, smirking as he rest his chin on his fisted hand, watching the girl across from him who smiled back calmly. "I know you've gotten all kinds of warnings to stay away, and yet you so easily said it was fine to eat with you. May I ask why?"

"Because, I've received warnings about Shizuo, but he lives in the same apartment complex I do, I know him and he's a very nice guy. That doesn't mean the same cannot apply to you in certain aspects." She said calmly, her voice getting a bit low as she spoke. "I try not to let other people's opinions color my own."

"As I can tell." He said, motioning towards her somewhat odd outfit. Then he made a face. "But why on earth would you want to be friends with that protozoan Mel-chan?" He asked. Melissa gave a tiny smirk; there it was his nickname for her.

"It's like I said before, I'm not going to let others color my opinion of someone. I find Shizuo is a nice guy, and I enjoy being his friend." Melissa said calmly. Izaya went to say something else but Simon walked over and took their food order calmly. Melissa sipped at her tea, noting Izaya watching her as he grinned.

"You're so fascinating~" He sang randomly, Melissa quirked her brow for him to continue. "You are so odd and yet adorable, and despite all your quirks you're intelligent. I can see it in your eyes; you're looking me over, thinking about everything. I haven't met a human like you in a long time." Izaya went on about how humans could be so boring and how someone interesting would come along every now and again. As he did so Melissa finished her sushi and hummed calmly.

"Though it was lovely talking with you Izaya, I must go." She said, pulling out her wallet but Izaya stopped her, grinning.

"Don't worry about the bill my dearest Mel-chan." He sang. Melissa smiled and nodded.

"Well thank you Izie-chan." She chirped, standing and walking from the private booth. Izaya blinked at the nickname. Before he huffed. HE WAS THE NICKNAME MASTER NOT HEEEERRRRR. Melissa grinned widely, walking from Russia sushi she skipped down the street, laughing softly to herself. She spun around on the toe of her boots, her arms out as she laughed.

"This is why I love Ikebukuro! If only mom could see it now." She calmed, stopping her spinning and skipping down the street, chuckling to herself. "Tokyo wouldn't have this much excitement now would it." She said, skipping to Cathy's school. She made a pit stop at the apartment to grab something for Cathy, blinking when she saw a note stuck to the door. She opened it, amused. Izaya wanted her to come over to his apartment huh? Well it should be fun.

"Very well Izaya, I'll play your game of God." She said, pocketing the paper and continuing to the school, her eyes half-lidded. Melissa spent the day walking Cathy around, keeping gang members from attacking the poor girl. Once she saw Izaya that day, him getting hit with a trashcan then running off as gang members surrounded Shizuo and the teenaged kids.

"Cathy hun stay here." Melissa said, calmly walking towards the melee of flying gang members towards the cowering teens. She moved, dodging a gang member with a metal bat and came upon the teens, smiling down at him calmly. "Hey let's get out of here before you guys get hit with something, trust me it's not pleasant." She said, the trio blinked up and her before nodding.

"Thank you miss!" Mikado said. Melissa took the girls hand and started dragging them around the melee. One gang member flew through the air and Melissa pushed the kids heads down and ducked as well. Then she stood up.

"Nice boxers." She called, snickering as she marched away from the fight with the teens calmly… then got whacked with a random gang member with a piece of wood… "ow."

"Oh my goodness are you okay?!" Mikado asked, freaking out. Melissa laughed, walking off and over to Cathy.

"I'm fine kid, don't worry about it." She said, amused as Masaomi was mumbling about how good looking she was. Despite her weirdness, Melissa was one hot chick.

"How's the bruise?" Cathy asked, looking up at her roommate.

"Coming back with a vengeance no thanks to random yellow scarf." She said calmly, pulling off her jacket and rubbing her bruised shoulder, making a face. Then Mikado freaked out even more. Oh my…

"Your shoulder! What happened?!"

"I got hit by a vending machine when Izaya used me as a human shield." She said, shrugging calmly. Masaomi made a face at the name Izaya. "Anyway I gotta go, twas fun saving your butts. Buh bai~" She sang, turning and skipping off with Cathy.

"How can you skip in those?" Cathy asked.

"I just can. Cause I'm awesome." She said nonchalantly. The three teens watching them go.

"Well that was odd." Mikado said. The girl nodded.

"She's hot." Masaomi said, drooling as he watched her walk off. Mikado made a face.

"Come on, we should get going." Anri said her voice soft. The three nodded, walking in the opposite direction in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nix: Whyyyy Melissaaa whyyy?**

**Disclaimer: I DUNO OWN**

* * *

"Trains… are so crowded." Melissa whispered, looking around the train she was on. It was the afternoon of the next day, around the time Izaya said he'd be home on the note she had gotten yesterday. She looked at the paper in her hand and sweat dropped. "I feel like this is Déjà Vu all over again." She mumbled, looking around. Her outfit was surprising semi-normal ish... maybe.

With the same eye makeup and necklace, her hair still down loosely around her shoulders. She had black converse boots on that went to her knee and had belt buckle like straps going from her ankle to the top of the boot, a blue corset with not sleeves that had small pocket watch like chains attached to either side and a blue skirt that went down to past her knees with two long silver chains going from her waist down to the end. And then she had blue gloves that went to the middle of her bicep.

She hummed in thought, frowning he wondered why he wanted her to come over? It's not normal for him to have someone over, she asked Shinra that when she went over this morning so he could check her shoulder after the latest jarring. And she was pleasantly surprised to meet Celty. Who had no idea Melissa was coming and was running around without her helmet on. And Celty, was pleasantly surprised when Melissa didn't scream or freak out. Actually she moved and poked the black mist with big adorable sparkly eyes.

Then Celty glomped her cause she was super adorable. Shinra explained that Celty was a Dullahan and that she was in Ikebukuro in search for her head. Melissa had promised to alert Celty or just bring the head back if she found it. She hummed as the train began to slow, moving to the door in thought. She hummed, smiling calmly as she stepped out of the train when the doors opened, looking around the station.

"Well at least I didn't get thrown around like a ragdoll this time." She said, amused as she walked to the stairs and out of the station. She hummed gently, calm as she looked at map. Suddenly she skipped off, holding the paper as she looked around. It wasn't long before she got to a tall building where the man she sought lived. She skipped in, pushing the button to the elevator and calmly riding up, swaying her hips lightly.

After a moment she marched down the hallway, seeing the door she wanted she tried to handle… and it was open! Le gasp… so Melissa threw the door open and marched in.

"Dearest bitch I has arrived." She said dorkily. Izaya looked up from his computer, spinning his spinny chair to face her.

"Actually you're the bitch since you don't have the proper parts to be the pimp." Izaya corrected, amused. Melissa puffed out her cheeks.

"Shuddup." She grumbled, walking over to his desk. "Anyway you wanted me to come over?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Ah yes. We didn't get to finish our conversation yesterday." He said, leaning forward and looking at her. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot." She said calmly.

"Why is it that you came to Ikebukuro? The real reason." Izaya said, leaning in close. Melissa's eyes suddenly got dark as I wide, wicked smirk crossed her face.

"To learn Izaya." She said, putting her foot on the edge of the top of the desk and leaning in close. "To watch the petty humans, to learn their ways, to learn how each person reacts outside of their comfort zone, how each person reacts to the supernatural, to death, to tragedy, and to destruction." She stood there, leaned in close as she started laughing. "And you, you're the most interesting human of all!" she pushed off the desk, standing and twirling around. "You're a human with a God complex, and to find one with a complex as great as the one you have is rare." She hopped up on a chair and stood with one foot on the butt cushion and one on the top outer edge of the back. "You are a strange man, whom wants control of all humans and all supernatural. You also want Celty's head. You want to find it, and you want to awaken it." She said, laughing. "You're so interesting Izaya, in everything you do." She sang, tipping the chair back and resting it against the desk, getting nose to nose with the informant. "You fascinate me. I want to learn more." She whispered. "So Izaya Orihara, continue doing what you do. Up until the day I surpass you and will truly gain control of the humans." She said, before tipping back and standing straight, smirking wickedly down at the sitting informant.

Izaya was in slight shock, but greatly amused by the girl before him. So it seems that her happy-go-lucky ways were all a mask to deceive the humans. "Is that why you dress the way you do?"

"Yes, I love seeing how people react." She said, her eyes twinkling darkly. "Everything I do is for a reaction." She said, looking him over. She moved, looking at his messed up checkerboard. She picked up a piece, the one that represented her, and set it down in a space for opponents. "I'll see you around Izaya." She said.

"Now, now who said you could leave?" He asked, smirking wickedly. The door locked. Melissa smirked, slowly turning back to face him.

"All you wanted was to know why I came." She said, walking to the door. "I have no reason to stay."

"You're not leaving." Izaya stated, standing up. "I'm not going to let you leave, I'm going to keep, you, figure you out, and make you watch as I rise up to be the petty humans God." He said, smirking.

"Sorry, no can do." She said, moving and easily opening the previously locked door, walking out. Izaya smirked lightly, watching her walk off.

"Don't think it'll be that easy Mel-chan. I always get things my way." He said, turning and looking out over the city. "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN**

* * *

Melissa was calmly walking down the street. All night she hadn't heard or noted anything from Izaya. It was well into the morning of the next day, in fact it was afternoon and still nothing. On this day her eyes, hair, and necklace was the same, but she was a black and red corset with red ribbon lacing up the front, and a black and red skirt that had leather bits going below the fabric, with red ribbon lacing it up as well. She wore red and black fingerless gloves with black ribbon lacing them up, a dragon earring that ran over the shell of her ears, a black fan, and thigh high, black leather heeled boots that had straps keeping it tight.

She walked down the street, her eyes flicking around. Izaya was going to do something that much she knew. Melissa turned the corner and blinked as a knife whizzed at her. She caught it, looking to see Izaya. She smirked.

"It's about time you showed up." She said, looking at the smirking male who shrugged his jacket down to his elbows.

"Eh I figured I'd wait a little, catch up on a little beauty sleep." He said, smirking. "Now, you can come with me without argument and without a fight, or we can do it the hard way and I take you with me by force." He said. Melissa looked at the knife in her hand… before she threw it at Izaya.

"Come and get me bad boy!" she shouted, running off down the street. Izaya chuckled, running after her. He had hoped he wouldn't have to hurt her, but it seems he had too. What a shame. Melissa was laughing as she ran, avoiding the knives being thrown her way. She caught a few, throwing them back at the information broker. To her this was nothing but an amusing game.

After some running Melissa noticed that Izaya had gotten a lot closer. She grinned, seeing the intersection up ahead, the park right across from it. She ran down the street, stopping suddenly she jumped up and went to spin kick Izaya. But he caught her foot, a wide smirk on his face as she threw the girl like she weighed nothing. Melissa grinned, tumbling through the air she landed on her hands on the ground and flipped up onto her feet, planting them firmly on the ground she put one hand down and skid out into the intersection.

Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, and Cathy all stopped, blinking as they saw Melissa skid out into her intersection. The blue and black haired woman stood up, grinning at the informant whom walked over casually, smirking.

"Well well well, you've got quite the throwing arm there Izie-chan." She sang, smirking as she jumped up and over a car easily.

"Ah yes, well I do pride myself in my abilities to not only escape that protozoan's wrath, but fight him off as well." He said, smirking. He made three knives appear and threw them at her. Melissa smirked, putting her hands up she slid each hand over the knife, spinning it around and throwing it right back at Izaya, smirking widely.

"Well bully for you." She sang, shooting towards the informant with a knife of her own and slashing at him. Izaya dodged, slashing at the girl whom dodged as well. The two of them fighting one on one until they heard a very familiar sound. The sound of the street lamp being pulled from the ground and a very loud.

"IZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA." Both of them huffed and looked at Shizuo.

"Bugger off this is my fight." Melissa said.

"Go away Protozoan I'm busy." Said Izaya. Shizuo growled, ignoring them. Melissa and Izaya shrugged, before Melissa tore off towards the park laughing. Izaya huffed and chased after her, Shizuo chasing after the two and shouting. Melissa jumped on a tree, flipping around and pushing off, moving to flying kick Izaya, who grinned and moved out of the way.

Melissa hit the ground on her feet and spun around, meeting Izaya's blade with her own, smirking back at the informant. The two broke apart, dodging Shizuo's swing of his lamppost. By now Celty and Shinra were watching, having been out to get a few things from a store, in awe as the girl fought the two. Melissa smirked, parrying with Izaya when he suddenly grinned and jumped up.

She didn't have enough time to react before the sign post hit her and sent the girl flying in an arch. It hit her in the gut, and she folded around the post, letting it swing her around in a half circle and send her flying into a nearby tree. Melissa slid down the tree, groaning as she panted, coughing lightly to get air back in her lungs. Quickly she was back on her feet, looking at Izaya and smirking lightly, a small line of blood dribbling down her chin.

"First blood award goes to Shizuo!" He announced, dodging Izaya's attack and moving to stab him. They parried, Melissa breathing deeply, she had a few fucked up ribs. She blinked when the knife in her hands cracked… then broke. She hopped back, flipping back away from Izaya, abandoning the broken knife. She pulled out her fan, which appeared to be a simple black lace fan.

Until sharp hooks came out of each of the fans supports, and she had two of them in her hands. Melissa put one up to cover her face, batting her eyelashes innocently. Before she shot at Izaya, he grunted, blocking the fan blades the best he could as he fought her. Out of nowhere another sign post flew at them and hit Melissa in the back, she arched, hearing a crack as she flew through the air and into a building. The girl slowly sank down, coughing. She stood up cone more, wiping her mouth.

"This is a bit harder than and thought it would be." She sang, throwing one of her fans. Izaya launched at her, blinking he barely dodged, getting his cheek cut over by the fan as it came back and Melissa caught it, grinning. The two fought hard, each now getting hits in, cuts and bruise's littering the duo's body as they dodged Shizuo's attacks.

At long last both opponents where tiring, both panting and bleeding a bit, Melissa's right hand fan was missing a few blades, the other chipped in places. They stood there, when Izaya jumped up and missed Shizuo's lamppost, Melissa jumped up, but Shizuo lifted the post up to follow Izaya, and ended up hitting Melissa once more. Blood spurted from the girls lips as she we sent flying through the air. Izaya chased after the girl.

Melissa landed on a street with a grunt and sat up, coughing up more blood. She saw Izaya approaching and slowly stood up on wobbly legs. She sneered and took off running her legs shaky. Izaya merely watched his prey as she wobbled away from him.

Bloodied, beaten, bruised and panting from the effort Melissa Hirogatchi, the black and blue haired weirdo of Ikebukuro collapsed in and ally where she coughed blood up into the ground, trying to keep herself up on her elbows. Her vision was blurry, looking back at Izaya she grinned a bloody grin, before falling onto the ground.

As her consciousness ebbed away she felt a pair of arms gently scoop her up, and white coat fluzzies tickle her nose.

Izaya was the biggest pain in her ass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dun own.**

* * *

Melissa's face contorted as she slowly came back to consciousness, groaning and rolling on her side, breathing deeply. Her head hurt, he back hurt, her ribs hurt, everything hurt. Damn why did everything…

Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, but moaned in pain and clutched her aching head. Izaya won, and now the informant had her locked away somewhere. She frowned, why did he want her so badly in the first place? Because she could easily comprehend things he did, because she proved to be a rival? Looking around slowly Melissa noticed she was lying on a large, rather soft bed, in a regular looking bedroom painted navy blue. The door was obviously locked, and the window only big enough for a child to climb through.

She sighed, frowning and rubbing her temples. At least it wasn't a prison cell or something. Melissa moved, looking out the window… she was at Izaya's apartment? Well then. She blinked when the door unlocked and looked over at Izaya who came in with a bag, smirking.

"Ah you're awake." He sang. Melissa quirked her brow.

"I feel like this is some cheesy princess locked in a tower thing." She said as Izaya dropped a bag of clothes on the bed.

"Ohhh is that so?" He asked, looking at the girl calmly.

"Why did you even want me here in the first place?" She asked.

"You're interfering with my plans. I want to turn Ikebukuro into a war zone." He said, smirking and holding up a container with something inside… Celty's head floated inside. "So I can wake Celty's head up." He said. "But you are interfering with those plans so, I had to take you out of the picture." He said, grinning. Melissa looked the head over.

"I see, and you think a gang war will wake a Dullahan's head?" She asked, looking the informant over.

"Yes I do." He said, humming as he handed her some food as well, since she would be hungry after their fight. Melissa happily took the food and started nomming humming. "Well I'm off, important things to do~" Izaya sang, skipping from the room and locking the door. Melissa sighed in thought, eating as she looked around for any form of possible escape. Setting her empty sushi tray aside she stood up and looked over the window.

She opened it easily and poked her head out, but her shoulders wouldn't be able to get through. She looked around, making a face. She walked to the bathroom, no luck there either. The door was clearly locked and the air vents weren't even a foot tall. She plopped on the bed with a huff.

"Damn that basturd is smart." She said, thoroughly annoyed at her predicament. Melissa had a plan, an idea. She looked at the clothes he brought her and mentally laughed. This was almost too perfect. Melissa moved, laying down for a nap, yawning.

Izaya sat at his computer, grinning to himself as he talked to the people on the Dollar's chat room. This was almost too perfect, his biggest threat sat locked away in his room. He laughed to himself, looking out of the city as the sun began to slowly set. The man enjoyed watching the sun set, it meant the night would be alive with all his soldiers~ All the gang members would be at their highest point in the night.

"This is going to be so fun! So fun fun fun fun fun fun fun!" He exclaimed, spinning around in his spinny chair. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes getting wide slowly as he stared out the large window at the setting sun, hidden by a large building. Izaya shot up from his chair and moved down the hallway quickly. Unlocking the door to the room Melissa was in, he threw the door open only for his eyes to get wide. The tiny window was wide open, and Melissa was gone. Her bloody clothing from earlier lay on the ground, and the clothing he brought her gone. Sitting, ever so neatly on the pillow though, was the necklace she always wore.

The velvet straps lay on the pillow loosely, the white metal surrounding the glass eyes propped upright by something on the brown pillow case. But what really got him were the glass eyes. They were no longer blood red, but clear; see through in fact… almost like they were tubes. Izaya walked over slowly, picking up the necklace and seeing what held it upright, two narrow tubes with pointed, needle like ends with slight traces of blood on them.

Izaya frowned, looking around. But the only indications of ways she could have gotten out was through the tiny window. He huffed, frowning as he set the necklace down and took a picture of it, sending it to none other than his mother. Why?

Because she was the queen of all things weird and wacky. Izaya sighed, setting the necklace on his desk. Now he needed to find the girl and get her back. He sighed, grabbing his coat and walking out of his apartment in a huff to search for the girl. Damnit she was more difficult than he thought.

After what seemed like hours of wondering around he found the girl, in one spot he didn't thing he would find her. The roof where he got Rio to jump, and almost kill herself had Celty not saved her, Melissa stood calmly, leaning against the railing calmly.

"Took you long enough to find me." She said calmly, not turning to look at him. Her hair was the same, her eye make up the same, but she wore a strapless red and black dress that went all the way down to her feet. She wore red high heeled shoes that had a black lace flower pattern over it and a fabric rose on the end of the open toe. She wore black fingerless gloves with red ribbon lacing it up. She had red rose earrings in, with black tips, a ring with a red rose in the middle of a black background and a necklace with the same pattern as the ring. Her nails were painted with red and black nail polish.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Izaya replied, his whole body stiff in caution. There was something off about her… something really really different that Izaya did not like one bit. Melissa smiled, her lips blood red as she turned to face the man. Her blue eyes peering out at him from behind a masquerade mask, it was black and solid starting at her eyebrows and going to her nose. There were red lines on the left side and a large rose on the right.

"Ah yes, but I've been known for showing up in unexpected places." She said smoothly, any gravely or hoarse sound that was previously in her voice was gone now.

"Come back." Izaya said. Melissa merely smiled.

"No." she said. Izaya walked over to her and she calmly moved, hopping over the railing towards the edge. Izaya jumped after her calmly.

"How did you escape?" He asked, looking at the girl standing on the edge with her back turned towards the drop. He stood before her, frowning. Melissa leaned forward, smirking wickedly and moving to his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Half breed." She purred. Izaya blinked, his eyes getting wide in shock as Melissa pulled back. He blinked seeing her eyes. They were red, with slitted cat like pupils. But suddenly they were blue. Izaya was blinking, trying to make sure he saw that right. Melissa grinned at him. And suddenly Izaya got an idea. Smirking, he poked her nose... and pushed her over the edge. Now he'd be certain, in order to survive she'd have to show all of her true colors, and confirm his suspicions.

Melissa merely grinned, her hair flying past her face as she watched the form of Izaya grow smaller and smaller. Suddenly black shadows shot out and caught the girl, who bounced lightly before she was slowly lowered to the ground. Izaya sneered, cursing as Celty saved the girl. Melissa turned to Celty, smiling and hugging her.

"Oh thank you! I was so scared, he pushed me over!" She said. Izaya felt chills run up his spine; if Celty had eyes on her right now she'd be glaring at the man on the roof. Celty swooped Melissa onto her bike and made her a helmet. Melissa looked back at Izaya and smirked wickedly, before putting the helmet on and letting Celty take her away.

Izaya stood on the rooftop, annoyed. How had she known? How did she know, no one else knew it. Not even Celty. No one knew that Izaya was half human, and half demon.

Yes, Izaya Orihara was the son of a demon and a human, his father was the Shadow King of Hell. But no one other than family knew that, so how did she know? And what was she? Everything he sensed from her was so confusing he didn't understand it. But when his phone rang he would very clearly understand it.

"Hello." Izaya answered, sitting on the roof.

"Hey hun." His mom said he smiled. He would admit he loved his mother, weird or not she was a good woman.

"So you have something on that necklace?" He asked, kicking his legs.

"Yeah, it's not seen much but it's mostly worn by the gothic community, and I've seen some Wiccans wearing it too. But, that one specifically is extremely special." Izaya blinked.

"How so?"

"Well, it comes with a little story so get comfortable. As you know when demons get bored they mess with souls of the damned. And often times they get a little kinky with the damned. Now, a Soul of a Damned person cannot get a demon pregnant and vice versa. At least that was what we all thought. About twenty years ago a demon had been messing around with a damned man. Suddenly she became pregnant. Now at first everyone thought it was going to be a demon baby, or a half human baby. But when the girl was born everyone was stunned. Damned soul's wear masks of happiness, like theater masks. It's to hide the agony on their faces, and a few other things. This child was born with half a mask on. The child was immediately taken to Lucifer, who confirmed that the child was indeed a child of the Damned. Now, this child had to be taken into hiding, but one could not do that if part of her face was literally a mask that could not be taken off, of course it changed with the color clothes she wore. So Lucifer had his son go out and find a necklace. His son chose one styled like the one you have. Lucifer modified it. When the Child of the Damned wears it there are two tubes that pierce her neck and her veins. Her blood is filtered through, and when her blood is filtered the mask of the Damned it taken away, making her look normal, and it also makes it seem as if she's human if anyone tried sensing her. Izaya the Child of the Damned is in your city." Izaya blinked, his eyes getting wide.

He'd heard of this child of the Damned, and nearly every demon wished to breed with her. She was extremely powerful. "I see. I'll just have to find her then." He said smirking, and that explained how she knew about him being a half demon.

"Yes, and Izaya. Your father wants him, he told me to tell you to, and I quote 'be a good boy and bring her back for me.'" His mother said. Izaya sneered.

"Tell him I'll consider it." Izaya said. "I'll talk to you later mother."

"Mhm, bai buddy." His mother said, before hanging up. He sat back, looking up at the stars, being high enough up the city light's didn't pollute them very much.

"Child of the Demon and the Damned huh? It sounds almost… like a fairy tale." He said, smirking.

* * *

**Nix: Dun dun dunnnn Izaya is half demon**

**and Melissa a child of the damned? hehe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: DUN OWN**

* * *

When Celty dropped Melissa off the girl moved quickly, getting her clothing from the apartment and leaving a note for Cathy, stating she'd be gone a while but Izaya didn't have her. Quickly the woman moved, hopping on her own motorcycle and driving off, her eyes dark. She knew what Izaya had done and knew it was only a matter of time before the demons came after to her to try and take her. She had to get away from the others quickly.

Izaya sensed it almost immediately; the sudden spike of demons in the area, the Slasher was nearby as well. He hummed, frowning. This was going to be a long night, with a lot of fights.

Melissa drove until she reached the park, stopping her bike she hopped off, blinking she could see Shizuo. She walked over briskly, said dyed blonde looking over at her and blinking, noting the serious look she had. He hung his head.

"Sorry about hitting-" But he was cut off

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She said, moving and standing beside him. "That's not why I'm here."

"Then why?" He asked, blinking when they both heard multiple footsteps.

"To help with this." She said, looking around as glowing red eyes began to appear, followed my people, holding knives. Slasher victims. "This Shizuo is the Slasher." She said, the people walking over.

"Join us." They chorus. "We love you. Mother loves you." They said, holding their knives, their Saika's. And then they attacked. Melissa fought easily, avoiding and keeping Saika holders away from her. Shizuo beat them off with street signs. After a bit Celty rode up with her scythe and joined the battle, giving Shizuo gloves. She went to give some to Melissa who shook her head calmly, punching on girl in the face and beating another man off. They kept telling her they loved her, that mother would love her.

She grinned, fighting them off, when one girl rushed her. She spun to pushed the girl back but the girl ended up stabbing her through the gut. Melissa arched, making a face as they stilled… before she smirked down at the girl, whose eyes had gotten wide.

"Join us! Join us!" The girl screamed. Melissa laughed, ripping the knife from her stomach as it healed instantly.

"No can do babe." She sang, taking the knife. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said, spinning around and stabbing a man in the skull. Shizuo and Celty were in shock as the man screeched, and more came out, their eyes dark red… but not glowing.

"Melissa Hirogatchi." One man said, grinning widely. "You've been summoned."

"By whom?" She asked, gripping the knife as Celty and Shizuo fought off the Saika people.

"By the Fire King himself." The men said. "To breed." Melissa snarled.

"I think not." She said, shooting forward and attacking the men who dodged nimbly. The group and Melissa were moving with perfect precision. Melissa killed two of the men, easily dodging the others. It wasn't long before the Saika people snapped out of it and fled the fighting scene, leaving Celty and Shizuo to watch in shock as the girl in the mask and the dress fought.

"Come with us by order of the Fire King of hell!" One shouted.

"Never! I will not be a breeder for anyone! Demon King or not!" Melissa shouted, killing the man her eyes glowing. She stopped, throwing the knife aside as she tilted her head side to side, before grinning and raising her hands. Souls of the Damned rose up from the ground their masked heads leaned to the side as they stared at the demons before them. Before they shot forward and attacked.

Shizuo, Celty and the observing Izaya could only watch in shock and awe as the demons screeched in agony, the souls under her command and feeding off her power, over powering the demons, killing them and tearing them limb for limb until they were nothing but flecks of flesh and blood in the grass. This was why demon's wished to mate with her. She grinned wickedly, her eyes glowing. The souls of the damned sank back into Hell as she picked up her bag, beginning to take out her jewelry. She had to change, she was all bloody and her dress torn.

She hopped on her bike, leaving the stunned pair of fighters.

"What… were those?" Shizuo whispered, his eyes wide in shock. The sickly pale fleshed, masked, and beaten human looking beasts where… so horrifying... and strong. Celty stuck her phone in Shizuo's face.

_"__I-I think those were… Souls of the Damned… risen from Hell." _Shizuo blinked.

"What the fuck… is up with that chick…"

The two stood there in shock, Shizuo frowning deeply. Izaya on the other hand, stood on the street, his hands in his coat pockets as he frowned. Just as he thought. He hummed, frowning as he walked down the street.

"You wanted a war that would wake Celty's sleeping head did you not?" A familiar voice asked. Izaya looked up, seeing a familiar blue and black haired figure on a rooftop above him. "I gave you a war that would awaken her head." She said her blue eyes half-lidded. She had changed outfits once more. She now wore a strapless purple and black corset top with an attached skirt, a thin spider web poncho with bats on the end of it, she wore a Victorian era black top hat that sat on the side of her head with a purple ribbon, black fingerless gloves with a purple ribbon lace, purple and black striped socks that went to her mid-thigh, stiletto black boots that went just over her knee. She had a purple and black masquerade ball mask on, the left side purple, the right side black with a butterfly wing on the right side. Her eyes had purple and black makeup in the form of a spider web on her eyes, her lips were black and her nails were now a silvery black.

"Indeed you did." He said, his eyes half-lidded. "Come back with me."

"Will you hand me over to your father?"

"No."

"Very well." She hopped down and stood beside him, before they turned and walked towards the train station.

Melissa did indeed start a war, a very large, and messy war.

* * *

**Nix: Last chapter for now. Woot woot!**


	10. Hiatus

**Nix: Oh my god guys... I haven't updated in months. I haven't written anything in months. Once again I've been moving, and the process is daunting this time. I know I know. Excuses are like assholes, everyone has one. But I've been extremely busy, between moving, summer camps, and cleaning the property I moved onto I haven't been able to write much of anything, and when I get time my brain is dead. Not only that, but hunting season is coming around, meaning I'm going to be busy for a while longer. **

**I don't know when I'll have anything written, but once I have a chapter up I'll post it. Anyway, the property I moved onto is 40 acres of pure hoarder. I shit you not, the house has been in the family since it was built and when my Great grandmother was moved out the property became a storage house for all the family's crap. Not only that but one of my Great uncles was a druggie who collected shit on a wild hair. So we have to clean all this shit up. yay me :/ You guys probably don't care. anyway Story updates.**

**Dropped into Death Note (collab with Kaira'sYami): Haven't written shit on it.**

**Flying Vending Machines: Haven't started on Chapter 10**

**Meister's Butler: 1/4 the way through chapter 2**

**Two Hearts: 1/2 through chapter 4**

**Vampires Note: Just started chapter 7- possible revision**

**New Stories (Might not be posted and scrapped): White Lies, Rose Petals and a few Guys. A Kaichou wa Maid Sama story.**

**Diary of Rotted flesh. A Mirai Nikki story.**

**Anyway, that's what's going on. I don't know how long it'll be before I post something so don't hold your breath. Sorry about this guys, hope I can write soon. Bye**

**~Nix**


End file.
